1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weight lifting harness apparatus to arrange for the support and alignment of a weight lifting bar during a free weight squat procedure.
2. Description of the prior Art
A squat performed in a weight lifting procedure requires the positioning of a weight lifting bar mounted across the rear or forward portions of an individual's shoulders. Slippage and various physiological limitations of individuals prohibit individuals from effecting a squat exercise to a full potential relative to that individual. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a harness arranged to permit the proper alignment positioning of a weight lifting bar during a squat or leg press.
The prior art has heretofore failed to address the proper positioning of a weight lifting bar and weight lifting apparatus in garments and have heretofore not provided the support as required by the instant invention and the exercise of a leg press or squat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,593 to Ruffner sets forth a protective garment for weight lifters that employs various padding and the like for support of weight lifting bars thereon.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved weight lifting harness apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.